


Remind Me In The Morning

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, its all very soft, rated teen for alcohol use and swearing, san is drunk, seonghwa is Whipped, seonghwa king of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Seonghwa knows better than to believe what a drunk San says, even if he wants to believe it.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Remind Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but it's soft so i think it's alright

It’s been a long week for the group. They’ve been working hard every day, but now they had the whole weekend for themselves, starting after their last schedule on Friday.

They all agreed on a place to have dinner and maybe a few drinks as a treat. A few members, including Seonghwa, agreed to not drink much so there were at least a couple reasonable people when they went back to their dorm after.

When they finished at the restaurant, Seonghwa had never been more thankful for their manager, as he didn’t drink at all so he could drive the group home. Although it was his job, Seonghwa felt glad nonetheless. Maybe the couple drinks he had made him feel a bit more sappy.

Of the members who decided to go all out, there was San, who was giggly and cuddly from all the drinks. He, Wooyoung, and Mingi were all laughing at nothing while clinging to each other in the back of the van. Seonghwa sat in the front so he couldn’t look at them too much without it being weird, but he knew they were cute. Especially San.

Oh yeah, the alcohol was definitely making him feel sappy. He shook his head at himself. He was barely even tipsy.

They made it safely back to the dorm, and Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Jongho waited for all the other, much more drunk members to get inside first before going in themselves.

“Goodnight,” Hongjoong called out before going to his and Seonghwa’s room.

Mingi also went to his room, actually being dragged by Jongho because that many drunk 99’s in the same room for too long is trouble waiting to happen. Wooyoung was also dragged to his room by Yeosang for the same reason.

Yunho fell asleep in a chair in the living room, and San was laying down on the couch, although still wide awake and giggly.

“Seonghwa,” San whined cutely, reaching out to him. “Hug me.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “I think you should get up and drink some water first. You never do it and you always complain when you feel like shit in the morning.”

San pouted, getting up slowly. As soon as he was standing, he clung onto Seonghwa’s arm.

Seonghwa brought San to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. San took it and practically chugged it.

“Hey, slow down a bit. I’d rather you don’t choke while I’m trying to make sure you don’t have a horrible hangover.”

“I’m fiiiine.” He put the empty glass down on the counter. “Look, I’m still alive.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile. “You need to get some rest. I can tuck you into bed if you want.”

San pouted once again, hugging Seonghwa tightly. “I wanna cuddle.”

Seonghwa wanted to blame how soft he was towards San on the alcohol, but he knew he would be even if he was completely sober.

“Where do you want to cuddle, hm?”

“Couch?” It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He nodded and brought San back out to the living room. Yunho was still asleep in a chair. 

Seonghwa laid down on the couch, head against the arm rest. San immediately laid down on top of him, holding him as tightly as he could.

“Are you comfortable?” Seonghwa asked.

San nodded against Seonghwa’s shoulder, humming happily.

Seonghwa let out a little laugh. “You’re really cute, you know.”

“Seonghwa,” San whispered, “I love you.”

“Yeah?” Seonghwa nodded. “I love you too.”

“No but… I love love you. I wanna kiss you.”

Seonghwa knew better than to take him seriously in this state. “No you don’t.” He smiled sadly. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m serious,” San whined. “Even if I wasn’t drunk. I really… Kiss me, please?”

Seonghwa shook his head. “Even if you mean it, you’re still drunk. I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

“But I’m asking you to do it.”

“San, I’m not doing anything while you’re drunk. You might regret it in the morning.” He sighed. “I want to kiss you, but not like this.”

“I won’t regret it, I swear.”

“Then tell me again in the morning. When the alcohol has worn off. If you’re serious and you still feel the same in the morning… I’ll do it.”

“Promise?” San asked excitedly.

Seonghwa nodded. “I promise.”

San held Seonghwa tighter. “I swear I’m not lying about wanting to kiss you. I’ll definitely tell you in the morning.” his grip loosened. “I swear…”

San fell asleep. Seonghwa looked at him, both hopeful and afraid. Did he want San to remember this? Was San actually serious?

He knew it would do no good to dwell on it. He soon fell asleep himself.

\--

Seonghwa woke up before San, who was still asleep on his chest. Looking around, he saw Yunho was no longer in the chair, so it must be a normal time for waking up.

He tried not to move too much, wanting to let San sleep more, but San woke up only a few minutes after Seonghwa.

“My head hurts,” San groaned.

“I told you,” Seonghwa said, rolling his eyes.

San blinked a few times, looking up at Seonghwa. His eyes lit up as something clicked in his brain.

“Seonghwa.” He sat up, maybe a bit too fast for someone with a headache, and he pulled Seonghwa up with him. “Kiss me.”

Seonghwa stared at him. “Wait… You really were serious?”

“Of course! I wasn’t lying at all. I really do love you.” San’s eyes widened. “Wait, unless you weren’t serious, then, oh no…”

Seonghwa grabbed San’s hands. “I’m serious, too. I honestly just thought you weren’t because you were drunk.”

“I’m sober now, aren’t I? Will you kiss me now?”

“I want to… But, are you completely sure? You’re not still a bit drunk, are you?”

San sighed, not bothering with any more words and just leaning in to press his lips against Seonghwa’s.

The kiss was soft and only lasted for a few seconds, but Seonghwa still felt out of breath from how it made him feel.

“I love you, you know,” Seonghwa said quietly.

“Well that’s good, considering we just kissed and I really liked it,” San laughed. “Maybe we could even kiss again. Or maybe even… kiss whenever we want,” he suggested.

Seonghwa smiled. “Is this your way of asking to date me?”

“Well, it depends on your answer.”

“Of course I’m gonna accept, dumbass.” He laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the doorway to the living room stood Yunho and Wooyoung, silently watching San and Seonghwa. They both whispered “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> consent is mandatory, kids
> 
> check out my other fics and follow me on twitter @pastel_yeo


End file.
